Two halves don't make a whole
by Nessy09
Summary: This is a one-shot of the two sets of twins at the battle of Hogwarts.


A/N: I don't own anything. Harry Potter belongs to the fabulous J.K. Rowling.

Two halves don't make a whole

There she laid. Her eyes shut as if she was peacefully asleep only she wasn't. Her dark lucent hair was spread across the floor around her head like a halo. She was beautiful how she laid there, but when my glance wandered down her body I could see all the bruises and burns from the fighting. Her sleeve was cut and her right hand was covered in blood. With tears streaming down my cheeks I knelt down beside her lifeless body. There was no one here to mourn her death besides me. Lavender was already injured and her friends were surrounding her. They hadn't even noticed Parvati's absence and I couldn't get myself to shout for them let alone leave my sister's side. It was just me and her like it's always been. I felt if I just held her, she wouldn't slip away from me. I laid her head on my lap and stroked her hair while my tears fell on her face. She was still warm, but the cold was slowly creeping up her body. I was trying to keep her warm, to keep the life in her body. It was as if I was fighting death. Why? Why of all people had it to be her? How could you separate twins? It was as if we lived as one and know I was... I was empty. My body didn't fit any more now she didn't share it with me. Though we were two, we were still somehow one. I always knew what she was thinking and vice versa. I could nearly feel what she felt. There was no reason to keep secrets from each other, because there was no one else to share them with. No one could be closer. My sister was supposed to be the one comforting me, but how could she now? There was no one in the world, who'd ever get me like she did. No one would know my pain.

Now I couldn't stop the sobs no more. I cradled her head in my arms touching my forehead to hers. Some of the people around me shot me concerned looks, but I couldn't share this moment with any one else. I was the only one who deserved to see my sister off. More tears formed in my eyes until I couldn't see anything but a blur. The sorrow changed to anger now. How could she? How COULD she leave me? "You promised", I whispered and hugged her body even tighter. I imagined how she would slap my arm giggling and struggle for air if this was a normal hug. "We promised!" How could she get herself killed? How could she die on me? We were supposed to survive the war. We were supposed to be happy – together!

Then there was complete silence. There had been a quiet murmur in the Great Hall the whole time. People mourning loved ones and tending to the wounded, but now it was so quiet, I had to pull myself up to see what was going on. I wasn't interested though. Everything that mattered lay in my lap and was no part of this world any more. With my dirty sleeve I dried my tears to see clearly. The Weasley's had entered the Hall, all silently sobbing, bearing one of them. I couldn't see, but there was Ginny. She was alive and unharmed. Father, and mother, who was at the edge of a breakdown. The older ones. Percy I knew from my first years, the others I didn't know. With anxiety I searched the group, but there he was. Ron was alive, starring into the distance in disbelief and pain, but he was alive. There was Fred or George, just one of them and that could mean only one thing. I gasped as they put down the body and I could see the lifeless face of the twin. So there was someone who could feel my pain.

New tears whelmed up and now I didn't just cry for my loss, but for his as well. The twins and I had never even talked to each other. Not that I could recall that is, but everyone knew them. I was neither fond of them nor did I dislike them. They were the Weasley twins and that was it. But in the same way we had been the Patil twins and now both sets of twins were gone. There were just Weasley and Patil left and somehow his loss and the pain I could imagine he felt comforted me. Sobbing and sniffing I stroked Parvati's hair again. The murmur in the Hall had adopted again, leaving those in grief with just the smallest amount of intimacy they could get in here. I wasn't completely alone now. I felt ashamed of my comfort at this terrible loss for the Weasley's, but I would be lying if I said otherwise. "You take care of him", I whispered and caressed my sister's jawline and the soft skin of her cheeks. "Take care of them all." This would have been the time to leave her and let our friends say their goodbye's, but still no one was at my side and I would never let her lie here alone. Besides I had the fear I wouldn't see her ever again, if she was taken away now. Tears still falling from my face I watched the Weasley's grieve. How did he do it? How did he stand it? I didn't know how I would've done it, if I had to share the last moment with all of these people. He cried and knelt by his twin's side, just like I did.

"Parvati!" The shout let me turn around. Dean was hurrying towards us – no towards me. Finally someone discovered it. I saw the tears forming in his eyes and couldn't help but sob loudly. She had been loved by so many, how could they take her from us? Nonetheless I got up before Dean reached me. I couldn't share my grieve with him. It was mine and there was just one person who'd understand. I moved away quickly without taking my eyes of Parvati. Dean cried, took her hand and kissed her forehead gently. She'd be all right for now.

Slowly I moved nearer to the Weasley's. Ron and the other brothers had taken off. Maybe they searched revenge maybe they couldn't stand the pain. The fighting had begun again and Ginny and her mother pulled away as well. Their father patted the twin's shoulder, but he didn't seem to notice then he left. I let him be alone with his brother, just watched him with watery eyes, but no tears were forming any more. After a while of observing I knelt by his side and touched his arm lightly. He looked at me, his eyes so full of pain and fury I feared he'd hit me or worse, but I stayed silent and lowered my glance. How do you tell them apart? How do you tell twins apart? The living twin was missing an ear, but I still didn't know who he was. As I raised my gaze I met his, then he turned to where Parvati lied and looked at me enquiring. I nodded slightly which made the fury disappear of his eyes and pulled my hand back. We sat in silence, looking at each other, feeling each other's pain. I laid a hand on his brother's chest and pulled it away immediately when I felt no heartbeat. It was too strange, too morbid to face the death this obvious. My heart was aching and I once again felt that nothing mattered. If we died, we'd be twins again and if Harry succeeded, we'd be free. Who cared? Who cared if you-know-who won? There was nothing more painful he could do to me. I sobbed quietly without tears when the feeling of emptiness hit me again. This time he laid a hand on my shoulder. The touch made me jump so he pulled away quickly. He was stroking his brother's hair and pulling the corners of his mouth up into a faint smile. "Better let him go in the right way", he murmured. My gaze wandered to Parvati, whose body now was hugged not only by Dean but also by Seamus, Terry and Susan. What better way could there be to let her go then amongst her friends? I shared a faint smile with him, feeling even lonelier watching them from the far, but I had no motivation to join them."Fred would've wanted me to be strong", he said and squeezed the hand of his brother lightly. So he was George. There would be no more trouble with telling them apart. No more fooling around with it either. "Parvati would've wanted that, too", I said and got up. We parted, but the moment we shared, gave me new hope. If he could do it, so could I.


End file.
